


The King of Nothing

by sekyan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And no it's not anything cult-ish, Anger, Angst, Despair, Destruction, Gen, Heavy Angst, It's literally the Calamity guys, Mentions of sacrifice and loss, Sadness, The Calamity - Freeform, with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekyan/pseuds/sekyan
Summary: A mere day later, the land is in ruins.





	The King of Nothing

What a bitter, bitter lesson. 

The world has left me behind entirely, it seems. 

Nature marches on. The sun and moon continue their warpath across the sky. The same sun and moon I had laughed and studied under, the same celestial bodies I had lived under in a life of ease and grandeur, just a day before. 

Now I have nothing. 

My life of ease was turned on its head. Grandeur has fled me. Regalia and power are irrelevant now. I have no home, no family, no kingdom. I live as a wandering vagrant and spirit. Homeless and powerless against the grand roulette of fate. My home is now a prison of hundreds of souls, many dead and one living. 

And the monster controlling it all. The Divine Beasts, the Guardians, the castle, everything I had prided myself on. 

The hostile, crazed Guardians swarm buildings and roads, even some activating on the Plateau that I have taken residence in, the only remotely safe and secluded area in the whole of Hyrule now. Besides, the knight will awaken one day, with or without me. It is better that he has guidance, for his path will be long and hard. 

His lesson will be bitter also. He will suffer the loss of everything also. He has no family, nothing to his name, no friends nor allies, save me, my daughter, and his co-Champions. He will learn the same lesson of failure and consequences that all of us had to know, that fateful day. 

His is merely delayed. How I wish I could change it all, for all of us. 

Mere days ago, we were all on edge, training and researching, preparing for the most important event in centuries. Praying, fighting, it was all in awe of what was going to happen. 

It was all in vain, it seems. I had told my daughter not to treat this like some childish game, but I was the one doing so. I was well aware of the risks and danger associated with a being such as Calamity Ganon, but I had told myself that I was ready to die for the sake of my kingdom. Sacrifice could very well be my end, and I had convinced myself and everyone around me that I was ready for it. 

I was a fool. 

I would not reach to say that I understand the nature of sacrifice, loss and despair, but this is awful. I was not ready for the sudden, searing pain of eternal loss. I was not ready for the gaping wounds, scars and hurt that it would leave. I had said I could endure it. 

A mere day into the loss and I am already searching for release. 

I am filled with unbearable anger and despair. I can only watch the world piece itself back together, as impromptu and ineffective as it is, and continue on. It’s nothing short of mockery and disregard. We were swallowed whole by this world and its demands, and now that we cannot deliver, we are nothing. We die. We lose. 

I wonder what my wife would say now. 

She was a kind and hopeful soul. Hope is direly low in this time. 

What I would give to see her once again. 

Would she tell me to fight for the future, or be patient and wait? It’s been so long. Far too long. 

She would be so proud of her (our) daughter. How far she has come. How much determination and spirit resides in her. How selfless and hopeful she is. My daughter has come so far, and yet I cannot tell her how much I love her. How proud I am of her. I deeply wish my last words to her weren’t scolding and harsh. I have been too cold and tough on her. She needed a father, not a ruler. I could have been that. 

I could have helped her. Instead, she was forced into a routine that did her no good, that did Hyrule no good, that did everyone no good. Her power did not awaken from prayer. Her power awoke from love and caring, what I should have supplied. If the words of the Sheikah that hid the knight are true, then she needed support to unlock her power. 

Where was my support, I ask myself. Where was I? 

I was fighting and berating her. I was hardly a father, I was just a king. 

Oh, my darling Zelda. 

I love you so. 

I love you so.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay that's a lot of angst where did this come from


End file.
